When in the Refuge
by Percyjacksonfangirl11
Summary: After Brooklyn helped the newsies to victory, Crutchie is taken to the Refuge. When will happen? Are the stories really true? Isn't that where Jack got his scars? Crutchie is about to find out. "They busted him up so bad he couldn't even walk to the window." - Jack Kelly ONE SHOT


**FAN WEEK IN IN EXACTLY AN HOUR OMG OMG IM SO EXCITED OMG OMG! I REALLY WANT ONE OF THOSE SHIRTS AND OMG THE TRADING CARDS OMG THE LIVE CHAT OMG EMILY BREATHE! **

**Sorry 'bout that...I'm excited. So, due to once again my craziness and the annoying voice in my head to write at 11 p.m I bring you a one-shot! Warning: This will bring tears...I was about to cry when I decided to write it... sorry Crutchie.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Newsies then the cast would be singing to me right now...but I don't. All rights belong to Disney. **

**- Emily**

* * *

Where had it gone wrong? They were winning, they were going to win...what happened?

The boys had been protesting outside the Paper Distribution when they came, the Delanceys. However they were not alone. They had brought the police. They fought back, of course. Newsies never go down without a fight! But even with Brooklyn's help they all couldn't have been saved. They might have been victorious, but Crutchie had paid the price.

As soon as hell broke loose the Delanceys had ran for him. He had anticipated this, and tried to get away. But when you have a gimp leg, this is hard. He had managed to hide behind a stack of papers. The concealment couldn't last forever, though. As soon as the boys left for Tibby's, they attacked him. Snyder spotted him and dragged him out into the open space, hitting him over and over with his own crutch.

"It's the Refuge for you, boy!' He sneered, hitting him in the stomach. Crutchie jerked and coughed up blood.

"N-No! P-p-please!" he stuttered, gasping for air. Snyder only laughed.

"Come on boys!" Morris and Oscar grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him up. Lacing their arms under his, the began to drag him through the streets.

"P-please! No! P-please, I'se is sick! Please!" He pleaded, struggling under the brothers grip. It was no use, he couldn't break free.

"Jack! Davey! Specs! Race! Help me! Jack, help!" He yelled. The boys threw him to the ground and Snyder kicked him in the ribs. Kneeling down, he whispered into his ear,

"If I were you I would shut up. Those boys aren't going to help you. Save your breath, boy, because your sure going to need it. I can make your like a living hell, understand?" Crutchie, shaking with fear, nodded.

"Good. Now, not another word, and no more fighting back." Snyder ordered. He was lifted once again into their grasp, but he didn't struggle. He let his head fall forward, and allowed the enemy to take him to the place every newsie feared the most.

Yes, he had heard the rumors, the stories, about what went on in the Refuge. He had seen Jack's countless scars, and watched as he screamed at night from the nightmares that haunted him. Now, he was going to find out for sure what really happened. A tear slipped from his eye and fell to the ground.

Finally, they arrived at the old building. It had a large gate in the front, and was a brick building that looked ancient. He looked up and saw the faces of boys looking down on him. Somewhere in the he was sure he heard a cry for help. Snyder threw open the gates and motioned for them to follow.

"Welcome home." He said, an evil laugh following. Crutchie's trembling was far by noticed. Snyder lead them up the steps and into the hallway. After so many twists and turns, Crutchie gave up trying to memorize where he was. A wooden door was opened and he was thrown in, landing with a thud. He heard Snyder whisper something to the Delanceys, and then them chuckle and walk off down the hall. He prayed that they wouldn't return.

Sadly, though, nothing ever works out in Crutchie's favor.

They quickly returned holding a nasty looking whip. They shot a glare at the crippled boy, and handed the whip to the man. He dismissed them and slammed the door shut.

"Well, I thought I would give you a chance to leave early. I know, I'm such a saint." He took a step closer to him.

"C-can I'se have my crutch?" Crutchie asked. The whip came down on his shoulder, making him cry out in pain.

"Don't ask questions!" Snyder shouted. He brought the whip across his side. Tears fell quickly from the boys eyes.

"Now, it will be quite simple, Crutchie. All you have to do is answer a few easy questions. If you can do that, I'll let you go back to your little friends tonight. If not," he snapped the whip. Crutchie gulped, inching backwards on the ground.

"Ok, first question. What is the next step of your plan?" Crutchie gave him a confused look.

"What are you doing next in the strike!" Crutchie inched backwards a little more.

"I-I don't know." He said. Snyder rolled his eyes and brought the whip across his cheek. He fell so he was flat on the ground and cupped his bloody cheek.

"Answer me!" Snyder roared.

"I don't know!" The whip lashed down his back. He screamed.

"Fine! Where are they! Where is Kelly and the rest of them? I know you know that!"

"I don't know!" Crutchie yelled. He wasn't going to rat his friends out like that.

"Liar!" Snyder whipped him over and over, across his back, legs, neck, face, stomach, everywhere. Crutchie screamed louder than he ever screamed before.

"Tell me, boy! This is your last chance! Do you want to stay here forever?"

"No! No, I won't tell you! I can't! They'se my brothers! I'd rather be beat for the rest of my life then let you go after them!" He screamed, bursting into a sob after. He heard the man throw the whip across the room and march over to him. Snyder grabbed Crutchie by his bloody neck and drove him into the wall.

"You idiot. Your never getting out of here, never!" He delivered a punch to his stomach, but kept his iron grip on his neck. Crutchie gasped for air.

"P-Please. S-s-stop." He whispered.

"Stop? Let me think...no." Snyder punched his face, and kicked his leg. Finally, he released his grasp and Crutchie collapsed to the ground. After a few more kicks, punches, and screams, Snyder left, promising to be back in the morning. Crutchie dragged himself to the corner and curled up into a ball on the floor. (**Happy Fan Week!) **

Suddenly, a knock from the window snapped him out of his sobs. Staring at him through the window was Jack Kelly.

"Jack." He whispered.

"Crutchie! Come here." Crutchie tried to stand, but fell. Instead, he dragged himself on his stomach to the window. Thankfully, it was low to the ground so he could still sit. The world around him blurred, but eventually focused on Jack.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"What did they do?" Jack snapped.

"It's ok. WHat are you doing here?"

"Making sure you'se is ok, which you'se is not. Cructhie, all I see is blood and bruises!" Crutchie looked down.

"They, they wanted me to tell them what we's were doin' next. Then, they...they wanted me to rat you'se guys out! They's tried to make me give your location to them!" He burst into tears.

"Crutchie, Crutchie it will be ok. I'se can't believe they did that to you! Did you tell them anything?" Crutchie shook his head.

"No. No, thats why he did this to me. They said if I- I gave them the information they would let me go. I couldn't do that to you guys!"

"I'se will kill them! Crutchie, I'll get you out of here. I will if it's the last thing I do."

"P-promise?"

"I promise." Suddenly, the sounds of footsteps came nearer.

"It's Snyder!" Crutchie whispered, his eyes already full of fear.

"I'll come back for you." Jack said. Just as Snyder entered the room, Jack disappeared.

**Why do I do this? I'. sad... but anyway WE ARE 12 MINUTES INTO FAN WEEK THIS IS HUGE GUYS! **

**No...after writing this this is no time for happiness. Review please!**

**- Emily**


End file.
